Pai Chan
from the Virtua Fighter series. An action movie star from Hong Kong, she is also a practitioner of Ensei-Ken (Mizongquan). Profile The daughter of Lau Chan, she was taught martial arts at a very young age. However, her mother was sick from overworking and eventually died because of it. She came to hate her father since he didn't even care to stop his training. Two years later, she was a successful movie star and once she heard that her father would enter the World Fighting Tournament, she decided to do the same in order to beat him. After her defeat, Pai trained for a year before the 2nd tournament. She managed to incorporate her own style and techniques in order to defeat Lau for sure. After suffering defeat by Lau a second time, she gained a new perspective on Lau. What was so important to him that he'd forsake his own family? While working on her acting career, she overheard that the 3rd tournament would take place and set out immediately. After realizing her skills were closely matching Lau's, she returned to Hong Kong to focus on her movie career. She then hears that Lau is looking for a worthy successor. After learning of his terminal illness, she enters the 4th tournament hoping to prove she had what it takes to succeed her father's legacy. She lost the tournament, and began searching for Lau. She managed to save him from a killing blow from Lei-Fei, but he realized he did not have long to live. Thus she had no choice but to respect his wishes, and when she learned that he was entering the 5th tournament, she decided to show her love to him by being strong, both physically and emotionally. Crosspedia Entry A practitioner of the Mizongquan and an action-movie star. The daughter of the famous Chinese martial artist Lau, her father's training rapidly developed her martial arts talents from a young age. However, when his training meant that he did not even care for Pai's sick mother, who eventually died as a result, Pai came to hate her father. Hearing that he was going to take part in the World Fighting Tournament, Pai signed up as well in order to defeat him herself. While Lau also uses the powerful but forbidden Tiger Swallow Fist style, Pai has resisted such temptations. She has a cheerful and determined personality, and is friends and training partners with Akira. Gameplay She uses her signature Mizongquan moves against her opponents. She is paired with Akira Yuki. She appears in Prologue 2: Where The Strong Survive and reappears in Chapter 2: The Fighting Vipers. In Project X Zone 2, she is solo unit and joins the team in Chapter 18: Escape from the Gangs of New York. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Solo Attack Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes Her theme is "Love Does Not End", a remix of the credits theme of Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown. In Project X Zone 2, her theme is "Love is Not Enough", the second opening theme of the Virtua Fighter anime and the same theme as Kage-Maru. Ai wa Tsuienai -Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Love Does Not End (Virtua Fighter 5 Final Showdown) Ai ga tari nai ze|Love is Not Enough (Virtua Fighter OP 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Akira Yuki & Pai Chan List of Quotes - Pai Chan Gallery pai-chan-virtua-fighter-5-picture.jpg|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter 5). 26720VF5FS-KagePai4-copy.jpg|Pai Vs. Kagemaru (Virtua Figher 5). File:422743 481587281858915 211063837 n.jpg|Pai in Dead or Alive 5 File:DOA5 Pai Hotties2.jpg|Pai on a Pink Bikini in Dead or Alive 5 Category:Sega Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Pair Characters Category:Solo Characters